


Bow as One

by ourthemeislove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bittersweet, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Victor Nikiforov, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, They love each other so much, endings and beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthemeislove/pseuds/ourthemeislove
Summary: He turns just in time to see Yuuri, gliding across the ice to meet him. His lip is trembling ever so slightly, but he’s smiling.“Viktor,” he whispers, hand outstretched. He says the next words like a prayer: “Skate with me.”





	Bow as One

In the end, the realisation that this is his last skate is nothing all that dramatic for Viktor. He’s not even discussed it yet- he lands all his jumps cleanly, but as he finishes, there’s a little warning twinge in his ankle. Enough. Enough, now.

He’s happy, despite the scores not having been announced. He lingers on the ice, doing his best to smile wide for the crowds, savour the last applause.

And yet, something must show on his face, because suddenly he hears even louder cheers from the stands. He turns just in time to see Yuuri, gliding across the ice to meet him. His lip is trembling ever so slightly, but he’s smiling. 

“Viktor,” he whispers, hand outstretched. He says the next words like a prayer: “Skate with me.” 

Viktor takes his hand. There is nothing fancy in their footwork, but Viktor lets Yuuri lead, leaning on him, their bodies melting into one. They are still so in sync. 

Gently, Yuuri spins him to a stop. “Come on, sweetheart,” he murmurs in Viktor’s ear. “Time to bow.” 

It’s only then that Viktor realises he’s been laughing and crying the entire time. He clutches Yuuri’s hand tightly as they bow as one. Through his tears, he can just make it the crowd giving a standing ovation. The remaining skaters form a front row and he thinks even Yurio, bless his heart, might be crying. Viktor waves with a choked laugh, then hastily wipes away his tears. 

“I’m ready, now,” he tells Yuuri. Yuuri smiles and blinks rapidly. His own tears start falling and Viktor kisses them away to more defeaning cheers. 

“So am I,” Yuuri whispers. And together, they glide across the ice to home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: https://ourthemeislove.tumblr.com/post/177345809402/in-the-end-the-realisation-that-this-is-his-last


End file.
